Template talk:Character
Update Discussion Continuing the discussion from here, there are some ideas I was having (or attempting to have) some ideas on updating the template/sidebar to include some information that may be felt necessary to either include, or to remove (such as the history of engagements, with the future plans of an engagements table). There's different type of information that typically goes into a sidebar (stats more or less), so I figure this discussion can cover what should/shouldn't go in the sidebar, and what order (Thus updating this sidebar so that current usage is updated instead of making something new entirely). The sidebar that I have posted is an example of the direction I was going towards, and I am most likely removing the header (The Active: Echo) to keep things generalized, but I can probably adapt a code/system to use similar headings depending on what the character is, such as an Active, Actual, Engagement, Etc...). This is by no means final, in either appearance, order or the naming of the fields, there's some that could probably be added (like, age or when someone joined the Dollhouse, etc...). Don't worry about how the text itself is formatted, I'll be able to make it better when I work on the final coding (which is actually done through multiple locations). --Terran Officer 00:15, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :The brown makes the blue writing really hard to see.Liam Mars 12:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I realized that my customization has allowed it to seem decent to me, but not for others, I am studying monaco coding so that I can change the theme to this wiki. --Terran Officer 20:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I've whipped together something at User:PsiSeveredHead/CharBox. It doesn't contain all your fields, but it's modular, so they're easy to add. It doesn't have the lines demarcating each field though; I don't have the skill to fix that. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 14:08, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Looks interesting, my proposal on this was pretty much to do whats happening now, a discussion on the sidebar, and if we're happy with the fields it has now, or do we want more? I am on the fence, as I feel there's certain type of information that could go into the sidebar (an overview if you will), or if it could be kept basic with a concentration into the articles. I feel that if we're going to have a section on engagements that we probably do not need an engagements 'history' so to speak, within the sidebars. If there's a feel all around that something should be there, perhaps something like "notable engagements" where the result of the Engagements feeds into the larger, overal mythos of the show. --Terran Officer 01:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) That's more of an article design issue than a template design issue. You can add all the extra stuff, and then test the article pages to see if it looks right or not. It can't hurt to add an engagements entry, even if we end up never using it. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 16:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC)